On The Run
by WinterRaineeDay
Summary: I was your everyday girl and patisserie.I lived a normal life with the love of my life,Akashi Seijuro.Everything changed one day when I was hunted down by the Kiseki No Sedai,an elite group of assassins and informants that will not stop at nothing till the orders have been nce then,I was on the run in search of truth of what has happened to Akashi? AkashixOC


**Summary: **I was your everyday normal girl and patisserie . I owns a bakery that I calls home. Baking was my passion. Creating smiles on my customers faces was just the part I love the most each time they enters to buy the pastries I made.  
My life remains perfect and peaceful until one day. It all vanished within a blink of an eye. I was hunted down by The** Kiseki No Sedai. **A top secret military group, consist of very well trained six elite assassins and informants that knuckles under the command of the fearsome and ruthless Commander **Akashi Seijuro, **who was my lover.

They were his chess piece and they have return to retrieve what once belongs to them. Our encounter have me made realized, Akashi have changed into a completely different being. His orders are absolute. With that in mind, they will not stop at nothing until the order has been cleared. My past began to haunt me. I never knew what were Akashi's intention but I know the one I loved, will never do this.

Since then, my life has changed and I was on the run in search for the truth of what has brought these changes to him while my life stands on a thin thread. How long can I run before they catch up on me?

**Genre :** Action, friendship, angst, tragedy, romance

**Characters :** Akashi Seijuro , Generation of Miracles, Kagami Taiga , Nijimura Shuzo , OC

* * *

**Prologue**

Kise unsheathe his twin gun from his holster. Firmly he holds both in each hand, with determined amber orbs he ran towards the countless Cerberus, shooting each one down. Both Aomine and her stood there watched him going at it at an incredible speed but the Cerberus's won't stop regenerating. They were surrounding all five of them and there's no way to escape.

"DAMN IT!" Aomine curses as he shots the ones that Kise missed. He heard a loud thud on the ground behind him. Quickly he grabs her arms, "GO! We'll handle things here!" he pulls her up. "NO! I can't leave you guys here!" she tries to pry his firm grips off her arms.

The busty pink haired informant approached the two of them as Aomine pushed Aezran to the bike. Satsuki shots any of the robots away, "HURRY!" she shouted out to the two of them.

Aomine sets the bike settings; he gritted his teeth as his finger hurriedly enters the data, "AOMINE-KUN!" he raised his head far too quickly when he saw a Cerberus leaped towards them. Seconds before it reached them, Midorima manage to shut it down using his electromagnet bullets, "Quit wasting time, we don't have all day to keep these things out!" his shouted as jumped to the ground.

"NO! PLEASE! WE HAVE TO STAY TOGETHER!" she shouted as tears began to pool.

No one knows how scared she was. Everywhere she turns her gaze to, each of them was fighting off the Cerberus's, and Kise's severely wounded as he gets up from the ground. He shots at each of the machines, and then he smiled at her, "I wished we could stay together, Aez-chii, but it looks like it's far from certain. Also, only you can stop him now" her lips trembles. Her heart beats faster than any bullets they're shooting at the machines.

"Aez-chan, we're sorry we couldn't be any more useful…this is the best we could do for you. So, you must stay alive until the end. You must end all these madness. Only you can do it. So, please…" the pinknette tears fell down her cheeks. Aomine ruffles with her soft locks, "NOW GO!" he turns on the bike. Aezran's breathe hitched as the bike goes onto autopilot. Seconds before the bike speed off, she saw Aomine smiled before he turns around and began to shoot down the machines.

Her tears fell as explosions here and there nearly hit her off the bike while her friends hold off the machines. No matter how much she screamed to them, they won't turn around anymore. She gritted her teeth as more tears fell. Just as the bike about to go up, she saw flashes of light blue and flaring red moving down at light speed, passing by the bike. Her orbs widen, Kuroko and Kagami smiled at her, "Sayonara."

She turns her head around, the Cerberus outnumbered them, and they're barely holding the line as each of them was injured. Then, one of the Cerberus shots its beam towards her, the bike skidded as she were immediately smashed to the ground just within the barrier, injuring herself even more. Then, she heard a scream as she quickly gets up. Kagami and Kuroko try their best to keep the machines away but it was futile. Aomine protectively stood in front of Satsuki as he tries to punch off the machines but it was futile before the Cerberus surrounded the two of them. Midorima were push down to the ground with two Cerberus pinning on top of him. Kise were leaning against a metal wall as he pants heavily, he could no longer move. The Cerberus's surrounds him as he chuckles, then he shifts his gaze to where Aezran are then, he smiled. He closes his eyes.

From afar, her tears fell, droplets by droplets as she watched the machines devoured her friends, **"MINAAAAAAA!"**

.

.

.

.

**Three months before everything changed.**

A silent beep from his pager interrupts his sleep as he lets out a soft groan. He opens his ruby orbs then he smiled at the sight in front of him. Gently, he strokes her soft violet locks. Then, He plants a soft kiss on her forehead as he removed her arms from his well-built torso. He chuckles lightly as his lover antic as she turns into a ball on the bed like a cat would. He pulls the blank up to cover her exposed naked skin. He grabs his sweatpants on the floor, then his shirt as he puts them on. Then, he turns to his right, where his pager, phone, and wallet are. He lets out a soft sigh as he grabs the pager. His calm expression replaced by a furrow the moment he looked at the pager.

"Sei…?" an audible mumbles as her eyelids flutters against the soft sunshine which someone quickly blocks the sunlight with the curtains. Her purple-bluish orbs searched for the owner of the name. She could feel someone sat on the bed as it sank a bit. She shifts her gaze to the person.

He smiled, "Good morning, sleepy head." There he was, the love of her life, Akashi Seijuro, the commander of an elite battalion in the military who's age are far younger than any commander in the military.

Then, she noticed, he was already in his white military uniform. She blinks, "Where are you going? I thought you took the day off today." She asked as she brought herself up, pulling the blanks along to cover herself. She could see the smile fell.

"I was summoned by the uppers. Urgent they said." Her shoulder fell. Akashi scooted closer to her, "I'm so sorry… but I promise, I'll be back in time to celebrate your birthday. It won't be long." He smiled, assuring her that he would be back. She looked at her, "Promise…?" he nodded, "Promise." He echoed. Then, he plants another kiss on her forehead, "I'll be back soon. I'll give you a call later." Her violet orbs follow him exiting the door. Suddenly, the apartment is not so alive after he left. It was quiet and empty.

She looked at the clock on the wall then; she gets up as she winced slightly at her hips and back pain. She went to get a warm shower before making a beeline to her kitchen for a cup of coffee. She smiled when she saw a tray of freshly made breakfast – Egg and bacon with a note at the side – **Eat these before you start working. I love you. **

She chuckled lightly; she knows it was her love that made these for her. As always, he often worried that she will skip her breakfast and so he would make sure he has hers portions prepared before he leaves. Then, she looked at the time. After changing into her working clothes, she grabs her coat then she went down to the first floor where her bakery is.

Yep, her working place - the bakery is just below her apartment. She started these two years. With the help from Akashi, the business started nicely. It has its own up and down but she didn't mind. As long as Akashi's there for her, she'll be okay. She lived a new life with the one she loved and she's happy with it.

**...**

"You're pretty late today." A tall man in his twenties whose hair as flaring dark crimsons while his orbs matches his hair, slightly tanned and very well built body. He approached her as he puts out his right hands. She gave him the keys to the bakery back door. "Overslept." She lied. If it wasn't for Akashi late night business, she wouldn't have woken up late or having hips and back pain.

He unlocked the door, "Mhmm, that's not what I saw. Akashi came over last night didn't he?" the taller man grinned. Gaining a dark red shade blush on his smaller boss, "Sh-Shut up, BAKAGAMI!" she stuttered as she pushed him to the side, letting herself into the kitchen.

Kagami Taiga, her assistant in the kitchen also a fantastic patisserie. Her customers often mistook him with a street punk or something, whenever he left the kitchen to help her in front with serving the customers. The younger customers – kids, loves him. He often treats them to sweets and candies that he made during his spare time. She doesn't know much about him though. One day, when the bakery first open two years ago, he came to her asking if he could work for her in any way he can. Hesitated, she took him in but she never thought, behind that intimidating look, he's someone who can cook and bake better than she bakes.

"Ah, hello there, missy." She shifts her gaze to the customer. She smiled at him, "Good morning, Nijimura-san. The usual?" she gets ready a saucer. He nodded as he took his seat at the empty table at the corner of the bakery. Her regular customer, Nijimura Shuzo, often comes over at the same time at 9.45 am everyday and has his usual black coffee and tuna sandwich. The older man doesn't seems to be interested in sweet pastries and so she thought it would be best to have none sweetening pastries on the rack for people like him.

**...**

"Aez, when are you going to order more flours? We're running out of them." Kagami head peeks out from the kitchen down while she attends to her customers. She checked the board list behind her as she hummed, "Today in the afternoon. Use what you can for the time being." She replied as she carefully puts a small piece of chocolate cake into the box for her customer son, not forgetting a piece of Kagami's handmade candy on the top. She smiled as she bid the two off, "Please come again~"

"Bye bye, Nee-chan!" the boy happily waved at her. She chuckles.

Then, she went back in as she grabs the coffee pot and walks towards her regular customer who busied himself with a novel in his hands. She poured a freshly brewed coffee into his empty cup. He looked up then he smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Nijimura-san. I see you got yourself a new book." She gestured to the book in his hands. He chuckles, "Yes, I did. Very interesting one too. I'm sure you'll enjoy it as much as I do." He sipped his coffee. She hummed, "Well, let me know when you're done reading it. I'll give it a try!" she grinned happily. Of course, this older man doesn't talk much. He would stay in his seat for hours and hours while reading his book. She never knew what this man does for a living but oh well.

* * *

"Aez, It's your birthday today isn't it?" Kagami crack open another egg into the mixing bowl as she carefully puts a swirl of fresh cream onto the blueberry cake she just baked. She hummed as she continues with her own creations on the table. The red head beats the egg yolk lightly, "Aren't you going to celebrate it?"

"Akashi-kun's coming over later. His work calls for him this morning. Maybe we're going out for a dinner or something later." She mumbles as she puts a chocolate stick on the blueberry cake. She smiled at her creation. Kagami grinned, "Perhaps you both will be busy again tonight." Red blush painted her cheeks then she marched towards the front exit, "FINISH THOSE UP AND YOU CAN GO HOME!" she quickly disappears from his sight. He sighed, "She's too easy to tease." he continues his work.

* * *

She looked at the clock, it was nearly 5 pm, and she hasn't received any call from Akashi. The sun was setting when she looked outside. People passing by her bakery to wherever they headed, Kagami has already went back home for the day and she's about to close the bakery soon but she felt uneasy as seconds passed by.

Her train of thoughts broke when she heard the doorbell chimes, signaling a customer just came in. Quickly she gets off from the wooden stool behind the counter then she went to the pastries rack. Her violet orbs watched this customer shifting his baby blue orbs from one cake to another. His hair was the same color as his eyes, soft baby blue color. He was slightly pale and his features are close to a woman.

After a while, the customer hasn't ordered anything yet, "Is there any particular cake you're searching, Mister…" he looked at her. His blank baby blue orbs stares right through her, "Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya." He introduced himself. She blinks then she smiled, "Nice to meet you. You must be new around here." The conversation was slightly one sided as he nodded.

"This. Please." He pointed at one of the cake in the display. She shifts her gaze to the particular cake then she grabs her knife and a cake box, "Ah, I see you have a knack for vanilla cakes. In fact this is our most popular cake – The Red Velvet. Here you go." She packed the cake into the purple-ish cake box then she puts it onto the counter. After paying, the customer walks to the exit before he looked at her, "Be careful." Was all he said before exiting the bakery. She frowned at the customer stranger behavior.

'Be careful of what…?'

And the day finally ends as she closes the bakery for the day. She grabs her coat and after making sure all the doors is lock; she walked up to her apartment. Akashi didn't call her at all like he promised and he shows no signs of appearing that evening as the clock ticks at 10 pm. It worries her, she tries calling his phone, but it was out of range. She slumped onto her couch then let her body falls to the side.

She looked at the pictures on top of the cabinets at the opposite side of the couch. Pictures of her and the red head commander together. She smiled then it fell as she looked at her phone. Still nothing. The sound of the clock ticking slowly lulled her to sleep.

'Maybe Sei's running late…'

**...**

Her eyelids flutters open when she heard sounds going upstairs to her apartment. Thinking it would be Akashi, she quickly gets up. She frowned at the time on her phone but quickly dismissed it as she hurried to open the door until she abruptly stopped on her tracks. Her ears listened to the heavy sound of the footsteps as it stopped in front of her door.

'That's not Sei…it sounded too heavy for him.'

Quietly, she step a few feet back. Her heart beats so fast that she didn't think it would be possible. Everything was deathly silent until someone kicks the door open. Her breathe hitched the moment her violet eyes falls onto the tall navy blue haired man dressed in black military uniforms similar to Akashi's ones with a gun in his hand. He smirked, "There you are." She quickly ran to her kitchen as the man marched to her. Her hands shakily pressed onto the cabinet, on cue it opens right after it scanned her hand prints. She grabs the guns in it.

"Boo." His gun pointed right at her head. Swiftly, she kicks him off his foot as he pressed onto the gun. It shoots right into her ceiling. Taking the opportunity, she grabs the green backpack and her phone. She was about to leave the apartment when she saw two more similar outfit people blocking the exit. A long pink haired woman with her busty chest revealed slightly while next to her was a very tall man with long purple hair looking at her lazily. The vibes they're giving were murderous.

**"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"** she shouted. Then she heard someone nearby her, "We're here to retrieve what once belongs to us." He pushed his glasses as he glares at her. She could hear a gun being pulled out of its holster. She couldn't hear herself breathing.

As fast as she could, before the man with the navy blue hair grab her by the arms, she escaped through the small window. Quickly, she climbs down the emergency ladder. Suddenly, she felt surged of pain cuts through her thigh as she fell off the ladder. They shot her right in her thigh. It was painful but she knew she must run from them. She knew they're dangerous. The only ones that knows her past was 'Them'. With everything she has, she brought herself up and ran. She didn't care if her leg's injured. She needs to run.

* * *

"Ah~ Mine-chin shot her~" the tall purple haired man sat down on the couch. The dark blue haired man clicked his tongue, "We are supposed to catch her, dead or alive. That was the order. You guys could have helped me to catch her instead of standing around like idiots." He puts his gun back into his holster behind his jacket.

The forest green haired man standing by the window frowned, "It would have been better if she's alive. You do know the bullets are poisonous. She could die out there even before we can find her." He assessed the droplet of bloods on the ground as his emerald orbs shines a bit like a machine eyes.

"BAKA- MINE!" the pinknette hits him on the head, "Now what we're going to say to him?!" she pouted as she folded her arms below her large chest. The taller man cursed inwardly at the pinknette, "It's not my fault, okay?" he huffed.

On the ground, nearby the bakery.

"Well, what are we going to do now, Kuroko-chii?" a blonde tall man whose face often mistaken to an uprising model in the industry sighed as he checked the trails of blood from their target. In front of him, a man suited in black military uniform remains silent as his black baby blue orbs watched the empty streets then to the bloods.

The taller man stood up, "Kuroko-chii?" he echoes once again as he watched the short male walked towards the bakery, "We have no choice but to hunt her down. Dead or alive." His monotonic voice replied. His blank blue orbs looked into the glass window of the bakery.

'I told you to be careful…'

* * *

She ran and ran as far as she could before hiding herself in a warehouse. She was a panting mess as she looked at the wound on her thigh. The bullet was drill right into her leg, as her skin turns purple-ish from the wounds. Her vision began to sway but nothing is more important than to get the bullet out. Her head began to feel heavier by the second as she tries searching for her first aid kit in her bag.

Then she heard someone opens the door to the warehouse, she tries to silent her breathing, but the pain was beyond painful. She held her gun close to her, ready to shoot whoever it was. One more step closer, quickly she stood up as she winced in pain. She points her gun to the person.

"Aez? What are you doing here?" the voice sounded familiar but right now, there's so much question and thoughts in her head that it was painfully hard for her to focus her blurry vision to the person in front of her. She could make out the red color of the person's hair but that was all before her world darkens completely.

**"AEZ! AEZ! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Where's …Sei…?'

* * *

"So, she escaped." a stern voice startled the five of them as they kept standing still while their commander looked at them sharply. No one dares to say a word. No one dares to oppose him. No one dares to look at him right in the eyes.

"Sir, why do we need to capture a mere civilian?" Midorima hits himself inwardly for asking that question as the smaller man strode towards him. Those heterochromatic eyes look sharply at him, "Civilian you say?" he chuckles, "Midorima, you of all people should know she's no mere civilian." Midorima couldn't swallow the heavy lump in his throat with his commander in front of him.

"She's too dangerous to be allowed walking on earth. You will apprehend her and bring her to me at all cost. Understood?" he smirks at his man who flinched slightly at his tone. "Understood." They all synchronized before hurriedly exit the office.

He went to his seat as he looked at the computer screen, "She's too dangerous…far too dangerous to be let alive." He smiled dangerously, "My beautiful doll." He looked at the photo frame on his table before slammed it downwards as the glasses cracks.

* * *

A/N - What did I just wrote? I have no idea LOL but please review. Would love to know what ya guys think of this introduction before I goes on much deeper into the story or should I continue?

Thank you for reading 3


End file.
